


Father and Son…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Father and Son…, Fatherhood, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian never expected to love Gus, but he does…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father and Son…

Title: Father and Son…  
Story Type: Could be Canon  
Word Count: 200  
Warnings: Angst, Love…  
Beta Queen: bigj52  
EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 29 – Father and Son…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Brian never expected to love Gus, but he does…

 

**Father and Son…**

 

I saw it that first night, the moment he held his son for the first time. I’ve never seen him let his guard down completely before. Allowing his love to show, it was written all over his face and in his eyes. So I understand why he’s changed his mind, why he can’t give up his parental rights. Maybe it’s instinctual, the impulse to protect your child; maybe it’s different because Gus is a part of us, me and Brian.

 

All Melanie sees is betrayal, and a broken promise. For her it’s all about her feeling slighted, like he’s doing this on purpose. She can’t seem to understand what he’s feeling, but I do. He never expected to love his son, yet he does. I can’t imagine how hard this is for him to give Gus away, so I understand his feelings.

 

Mel thinks I’m siding with him, and she’s furious with me, but it’s not about sides. She sees this from a legal standpoint, he made a verbal agreement. She discounts his feelings, and the only thing she feels is betrayal and hatred.

 

I’ve never once heard her say, ‘I love Gus so much this is breaking my heart.’

 

The End


End file.
